


Too Real

by babyphilewriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyphilewriter/pseuds/babyphilewriter
Summary: A classic post-all things first time but it's not perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mulder, how do you never sleep?” Scully appeared in the doorway still wrapped in the blanket Mulder had covered her in when she fell asleep on his couch hours earlier. Mulder set down the dirty magazine he was reading beside him on the bed. He felt a little shameful but not as much as he probably should be. He knew Scully was aware of his collection, and at least he was just “reading”. In truth, just the thought of Scully peacefully sleeping just a wall and a few feet away from Mulder had gotten him harder than the pictures of naked girls in the magazine. If only Scully knew how much she had ruined Mulder’s slight porn addiction.

“Why are you awake Scully?” Mulder knew Scully must have been pretty tired when she fell so soundly asleep in the middle of their conversation about fate. While Scully never did have trouble falling asleep in cars, on planes or in the shittiest motel rooms, Mulder was still a little surprised just how easily she drifted off on his couch.

“I guess I’m not as good at sleeping on couches as you are Mulder.” Scully began to move closer to Mulder’s bed and hugged the blanket tighter around herself. Mulder started slowly to get up from the bed.

“You take the bed then Scully and I’ll move to the couch.” There was a slight pause as Scully sat down on the edge of the bed facing Mulder. Mulder stopped moving for a second and gazed at Scully. There was something in her eyes that he had never seen before, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Whatever it was though kept him frozen half out of bed now.

“That’s okay Mulder, really. We can share the bed. I’m actually a little cold too. I would appreciate your body heat.” At the words “body heat” Mulder realized what the look was in Scully’s eyes. It was a mixture of desire and confidence that he had never seen before. He was suddenly flooded with desire himself but also mixed with a little fear. Scully wanted to share a bed with him and he had a feeling she wanted to do something more than just sleep. How many hours had Mulder spent dreaming of this moment in the last seven years? 

But there was something so safe and secure about dreams, there were no consequences in dreams. Reality had the potential to be even better than dreams but also the potential to be so much worse. It didn’t matter how long they had known each other or how much trust and love was between them, Mulder couldn’t help but worry about what taking this next step would mean, but he also knew that Scully had to be feeling the same. Yet when Mulder looked back into her eyes he saw no fear, and for a moment his fear went away as well. She needed this. He needed this.

“Is that okay with you Mulder?” Scully continued because Mulder had remained silent and unmoving.

“Of course.” Mulder tossed the magazine off the bed and laid back down, making sure there was enough room for Scully to lie next to him.  
“Of course, it is Scully.” And with that Scully tossed the blanket onto the floor and joined Mulder in the bed. Once she was under the covers she moved closer to Mulder. First Mulder felt her tiny feet brush at his calves and then the entire side of her body was up against him and Mulder was reaching his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. They remained like this for a few moments, in a perfectly comfortable silence. Mulder took deep slow breathes and began to relax into Scully, reveling in her sent and the feel of her small body against him. Slowly Scully looked up into Mulder’s face and smiled,

“You know, I’m not so tired anymore Mulder.” Before Mulder could respond Scully was moving towards him and Mulder could feel the heat and desire growing with each centimeter she got closer to him. Simultaneously too slowly and too quickly Scully’s lips were on his and Mulder’s mind went blank. Scully’s lips were so impossibly soft and wonderful and warm and electrifying and suddenly her mouth was opening and so was Mulder’s and their tongues began to dance and Mulder was pulling her closer and melting into her and touching every part of her he could. Every bit of fear was gone and Mulder wanted to live in this moment forever. 

Finally, they had to pause to breath but soon they were back at it and Scully was rolling over and pulling Mulder on top of her. They continued making out slowly but so incredibly passionately. Mulder could swear that this was already the best sex of his life and they were still fully clothed. The only thing that took him away from being fully engulfed in Scully was his impossibly hard length, which was still stuffed way too tightly in his jeans. To relieve some of the tension Mulder began to grind into Scully, who to his shock and delight let out a soft moan, still Mulder needed to make sure this was okay with her as it was the closest he had come to taking initiative so far tonight.

“Is this okay Scully?” Mulder whispered when they momentarily broke lips to take breathes.

“Of course, it is Mulder. It is much more than okay.” And if that hadn’t convinced Mulder, Scully took the initiative this time and thrust her hips into Mulder as she kissed him again. Now Mulder was the one moaning. Now that some of the tension in Mulder’s groin was being relieved and he knew Scully was happy, Mulder was able to let the world continue to fall away. His mind was entirely and solely full of Scully. Scully’s lips. Scully’s hair. Scully’s eyes. Scully’s chest. Scully’s smell. Scully’s feel. Scully Scully Scully.

“Shit.” Scully immediately stopped all movement and broke away from Mulder.

“Mulder, what’s wrong?” Mulder could tell how genuinely concerned Scully was. He rolled over to lay beside Scully, his face was burning but no longer from desire.

“I…uhh..I” He was too embarrassed to speak.

“Mulder please!” Scully turned toward Mulder.

“I…” long pause,  
“I just came.” Mulder whispered the last word so quietly hoping it would erase some of his embarrassment. After a few moments of silence Mulder got up enough courage to look at Scully. He didn’t know what he was expecting the look on her face to be but it certainly wasn’t the face the saw. Scully was smiling, but not a mocking smile or a mean smile. A genuine and proud smile that made her eyes glow with warmth and immediately made Mulder feel not so entirely ashamed.

“I’m honored.” Scully also whispered but Mulder knew she meant what she said.

“Really?” Mulder couldn’t quite understand how him coming in his pants was a “honor”.

“Yeah, it’s pretty incredibly to know I turn you on that much.” Mulder’s embarrassment was entirely gone and instead was replaced by pure love and adoration for the woman in his bed.  
“You have no idea Scully.”

“You might be surprised.” 

“So now what?” 

“I can think of a few ways to pass the time while we wait for you to get hard again.” Scully began lighting kissing Mulder’s neck in between speaking.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Hey Scully…maybe while we wait I could make you come?

“I think that is a brilliant idea Agent Mulder.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut, I do not know how to write smut and I did not really enjoy writing smut but here you go! lol

“Oh god!” Scully sighed the instant she felt Mulder’s tongue on her nipple after he had ever so quickly and smoothly discarded her shirt and bra.

“And I’m hard again.” Mulder joked as he paused to simply stare at the beauty that was Scully’s bare breasts.

“Shut up Mulder.”

“Okay.” Mulder returned to licking and sucking one nipple while rubbing the other one with his hand. He then moved on to the other one, giving it just as much attention. He could do this all day, Mulder thought. And how was it that Scully’s breasts were so much infinitely bigger and beautiful than he had ever imagined in all of his dreams? Possibly because they were now real. He could see every freckle, he could taste the sweet and Scullyness of them, and he got to hear Scully sigh and grown with every lick and slight bite he took of them. 

“I get that you like my breasts Mulder but I might come in my pants too if you don’t touch me soon.”

“Ha. Ha.” 

As much as Mulder liked the idea of Scully also being so incredibly turned on by him simply working on her breasts, he knew that they weren’t the only part of Scully that he wanted to be able to taste. So, Mulder reluctantly moved on and helped Scully out of her pants and her underwear, which to his utter delight were completely soaked and smelled so strongly of her desire. Scully was now laid out on his bed completely naked, her legs hanging off the bed. Mulder stood at the edge of the bed in between her legs and still fully clothed.

“You could at least take your shirt off.” Scully suggested as she stared at Mulder. He did not have to be asked twice and quickly discarded his shirt so he could once again begin exploring Scully. He started with another passionate kiss on the lips and then began to work his way down her body. He kissed and nipped at her neck while his hands worked on her breasts. Then he moved onto kissing her torso and stomach. Finally, he kissed and licked his way around her thighs. Each time his moth moved close to Scully’s center he could hear her breaths deepen and could practically see her pussy begging to be touched but he kept away from it until Scully had enough and nearly shouted at him,

“Mulder please!”

Mulder looked at Scully and smirked, “Huh?”

“Jesus, please touch me already!” Her voice was raspy and impatient and Mulder knew that it was time to give in to her demands. 

He started with his finger, placing it in between her auburn curls and her slick folds. She gasped at this first contact. Mulder began slowly moving his finger and spreading her wetness all over before entering her with one finger and then with another. He began to move his fingers in and out and then bent down so his tongue could join the party. Mulder used his tongue to work on her clit while he continued fucking her with his fingers. She tasted so incredibly delicious and his brain seemed to be exploding over the intensity of her smell and her taste. It was like heaven and home. And if that wasn’t enough Scully was breathing hard and fast as well as moaning and occasionally sighing expletives or Mulder’s name. To Mulder’s delight he was actually beginning to get hard again.

Soon Mulder could tell that Scully was getting close and she began thrusting her hips into his face and her sounds became louder and more frequent. But Mulder decided he was not quite ready to make her come and so he stopped to look up and see the love of his life. Her entire body was flushed and he could see the quick rise and fall of her chest as she breathed rapidly. Her face was turned to the side and her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth was slightly open. But what surprised Mulder the most was her hands which were gripped tightly on both of her breasts moving slowly in time to her breathing. She looked absolutely perfect. 

However, the vision was slightly shattered when Scully quickly realized that Mulder and stopped touching her and her eyes whipped open and immediately found Mulder’s eyes looking back at her.

“What the fuck Mulder?! I’m so close!”

“I know. I just needed to look at you. You are so beautiful.”

“God, I hate you.” Mulder knew she wasn’t serious.

“Well, I love you.” 

At these words, Scully’s whole face dramatically shifted. 

“I love you too, but please make me come. Mulder, I need to come!” 

They shared another quick second of pure silence and adoration before Mulder’s mouth was back on her and his fingers inside of her, with Scully’s words running on repeat through his mind, I love you, I love you, I love you. And now Mulder was definitely hard again. Of course, he had suspected for some time now that Scully loved him but there was something about hearing those words actually spoken and not just that but that she had said them in the middle of such an intimate moment between them. I love you, I love you, I love you.

“Mulder! Oh god! Mulder!” Scully began to really scream now and Mulder began to grow more focused on his ministrations, he wanted to make her come to hard.

“So good! God, so good!” He started licking and fucking her faster and faster, not at all bothered by her hips frantically thrusting into his face or her hand which suddenly was pulling at his hair.

“Oh Fuck!” And then she was coming, Mulder could feel her walls tighten around his finger, her clit pulsing against his tongue and her whole-body shuddering from above him. Her orgasm continued for longer than Mulder thought possible but eventually as Mulder slowed his movements, her body began to stop moving and her breathing slowed as well.

Mulder took one last lick, savoring her juices, before he joined Scully on the bed curling himself up around her. They remained silent for a few minutes before Scully turned her face to look at Mulder,

“So, I guess you are ready to fuck me now?” Scully slightly glanced down at the bulge in Mulder’s pants that was poking into her leg.

“Only if you want me to Scully.”


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of a response Scully sat up and began to help Mulder out of his pants. Once Mulder was just as naked as Scully, she began to work her way down his body, just as he had done to her early. Each touch of her hand and mouth was like fire and as she got closer and closer to Mulder’s dick, he could feel himself growing harder and harder. Every touch felt more incrediblethen the last and he had never felt more sensitive or aroused. 

Mulder was so turned on now that he struggled to keep his eyes open but he wanted to watch as Scully worked her way down his body and paused once in a while to glance up at him, making sure he was enjoying this. He hoped that his eyes were telling Scully how much he loved and needed her, because he knew that words could never suffice. Eventually Scully made it down to Mulder’s bottom half and she was so very close to his dick, when suddenly he felt both her hands and mouth leave his body,

“Scully!” Mulder complained, “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring you.” Scully hummed casually.

“Well, do you think you could hurry it up at all?”

“Why, are you afraid your goanna come again without me even touching you?” 

“You are cold for someone who just had a seemingly pretty incredibly orgasm!”

Instead of a verbal apology, Scully’s wrapped her hand around Mulder’s penis and began to move it up and down. Mulder accepted her apology with a groan, 

“God Scully.”

After a few more pumps Scully added her mouth to the equation starting with her tongue licking the pre-cum off of his head and then her whole month wrapping around the head and slowly moving up and down.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good.” 

Mulder’s mind was blank and all he could feel was Scully’s hot mouth moving up and down his impossibly hard length. It felt incredible but Mulder knew that there was something that would feel even better.

“Scully, I would like to be inside you…like now.”

Mulder was just barely able to get the words out with her mouth still around his dick. The seconds it took for Scully to move back onto the bed with Mulder and to get herself positioned on top and straddling him were agonizing. But it was all worth the wait as she kissed him while she held his penis and lowered it slowly into her.

“Yessss” Mulder hissed. 

She felt so warm and soft and tight and absolutely perfect. Mulder’s eyes closed shut at the intensity of the feeling, but he managed to pry them open to look at Scully and make sure she was fine. Her eyes were tightly closed as well and he wished they would open so he could know that she was enjoying this too.

“Scully, are you alright?” 

“Yes. Just a little tight, but its good. Really good.” 

Scully’s eyes opened and they were twinkling in the dim light. They remained staring at each other and Mulder continued to slowly enter Scully, until he was fully in her. She didn’t move for a moment but Mulder could feel her relax and soften around him, and her eyes remained locked on his with so much love in them Mulder thought he would burst. Then Scully began to ever so slowly move and now tears actually began to form in Mulder’s eyes. The sensation of being inside Scully coupled with her wrapped around him and the emotion in her eyes was too much. A tear fell from his eye and Scully quickly picked it up with a kiss on his cheek.

“God Scully, you are amazing.”

“Shut up Mulder or I’m gonna start crying too.”

Mulder could hear a quiver in Scully’s voice as she spoke. But soon Mulder’s tears subsided as Scully picked up the pace and the feeling overwhelmed his emotions. So warm. So tight. So good. She is heaven. She is home. Up and down. Up and down. Faster and faster. 

“Oh, god Mulder. Oh god.” Scully’s voice rang in Mulder’s ear.

“Yes Scully. Fuck Yes.” 

Mulder continued to lose himself in her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto him. He wanted to melt into her and never leave.

“Oh yes. Fuck.” 

Mulder couldn’t even tell anymore if it was him or Scully speaking. The tension began to grow and Mulder could tell that Scully was on the verge of coming again. He reached down and began to rub her clit as she continued to move in and out of him faster and faster.

“Mulder Mulder!” 

Scully was chanting his name now and Mulder might have been changing hers too. He could feel his orgasm approaching but he held off because he wanted to watch Scully come again first.

“Oh god. Oh god. I’m gonna…” 

Scully couldn’t even finish the sentence and she was gone. Mulder could feel her walls constrict around him and when she called out his name, it sent him over the edge. All he could hear was her voice repeating his name like a prayer, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, I love you, I love you. He couldn’t tell if he was just imagining it or she was actually saying it but he didn’t even care. It felt incredible, infinitely better coming into his soulmate and other half then into his jeans. 

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Mulder slipped out of Scully and flipped her to his side so they were cuddling. They were still joined in many ways but nothing could compare to actually being inside of her. However, Mulder was hopeful that he would get to have that again soon. For now this was enough, holding Scully in a state of post-sex bliss.

“Why did we wait so long?” 

Scully turned in Mulder’s arms to face him, and broke the silence. Mulder could tell her question was genuine from the way she whispered it and the way her eyes looked into him with love but also a hint of sadness.

“Because we were scared that it would ruin us. Our partnership. And our friendship.” 

“And are we not scared about that now?” 

“I’m not. I think if we waited any longer that might ruin us.” 

This physical step felt so natural now and Mulder almost couldn’t imagine having spent one more day without holding Scully in his arms, even though it was Scully who had initiated this major leap. Maybe in some weird way Mulder knew that it always had to be Scully to do it. Of course, she was the more rational and cautious of the two of them.

“Well then I’m glad we didn’t wait anymore too.”

With that Scully closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Mulder’s chest. Mulder breathed in the scent of her hair and felt her small warm body wrapped around his. He knew it was worth the risk, turning this dream of seven years into reality. They had waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fic, sorry that my grammar is awful. Was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr and of course a desire to write my own post-all things scene.


End file.
